The invention relates to carts and portable workbenches.
A need exists for a portable workbench which is easily movable between locations and which converts to a convenient carrier. Heretofore known carts have either high centers of gravity which create troublesome tipping of loads and provide unstable or too low surfaces on which to conveniently work.
In one example of use of utility carts, horticulturists require transportation of heavy products to many locations and terrains. High center of gravity carts require high lifting of the heavy products, and low center of gravity carts do not provide comfortable work space when arriving at locations. Moreover, utility carts are not thought of as workbenches, and one tends to carry products from place to place and then either kneel or sit on the ground when working with plants, or sit on a low stool or crate and lean forward to the working space, all with attendant discomfort and strain.
A need exists for a work table which may be conveniently transported to locations, and a need exists for a low center of gravity cart made of lightweight materials which can easily carry products to remote locations without tipping or spilling the products and with ease of access to the products, and with unlimited height restrictions on products which may be carried, such as large plants or trees.